Heavens Requiem
by OtakuFive
Summary: Eloise is a 16 year old teenager, who just confessed her feelings for her best friend, Jake. Things lead to another and she meets Feliciano Vargaz, a transfer student from Italy. But what is this? Jake is acting strange...( AU and use of human names!) Story better than the summary, like, seriously xD


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters! This is purely fan-made and I don't make profit of this whatsoever! Nor do the lyrics! I only own the plot! (well kind of anyway)**

**Warnings: None...that I know of...**

******_xHeavensRequiem__xHeavensRequiem__xHeavensRequiem_**

_L__et me tell you something I've been thinking about for a long time. _

_If we can go back to being friends, then I will ask for nothing more. _

**_xHeavensRequiem__xHeavensRequiem__xHeavensRequiem_**

I wiped the tears from my face and silently cursed myself. _Dammit Eloise why do you have to be so sentimental?_

_Probably because you confessed your feelings to him and he left you for someone else._

I shouldn't have even told Jake I liked him; I bet I ruined our "best friends forever" friendship. I stood up from the grass, and ran out of the school campus; Ignoring the looks people gave to me.

_Eloise why are you so stupid?! Why did you have to tell him that you liked him?! Did you really think you had a chance with him?!_

I passed by Amanda and her friend Silvia, and they started chasing for me, ignoring the shouts they got from the angry teachers. I turned to my neighborhood, and went to the park. It was around 6 p.m. so the playground was barely clearing out. I sat down on the swing-set, and then memories came flooding back towards me, memories of me and Jake.

_Who wouldn't love Jake? Jake was sweet, wonderful, and…_

"Everything I will never have."

I put my hands to my face and sobbed. I was pretty sure that I looked like a mess, with my dirtied uniform, my short-black hair all messed up, and with my pale features_. _

"_Bella_ is everything all right?! What do you mean by "Everything you will never have?!"

I turned and saw a boy, probably around 16, looking at me worriedly. He sat to the swing next to mine, and he looked so kind…

"I think I lost my best friend!"

With that I sobbed more, and he hugged me almost instantly,

"~Ve that can't be true! Best friends are there for each other so I'm sure a little fight-"

"-I confessed my feelings for him."

He stared at me in shock, but then smiled sweetly.

"Then…did he reject you?"

"He left me…," I sniffed my nose, "he said something about "leaving early", but then I saw him with another girl…"

He looked at my eyes like he was the one who got rejected, but did his best to smile for me.

"Well how about I treat you to some Gelato and you can tell me everything maybe? After all Gelato is the best thing for cheering someone up ~ve!"

He got my hand and we started walking.

I didn't object, mostly because he had this weird atmosphere around him, one that made him so…trustable.

As we walked I learned his name was Feliciano, and he came from Italy, I instantly like him: mostly because as soon as I met him, I was back to smiling and laughing.

"~Ve that Gelato was delicious!"

I nodded in agreement and looked at my watch. Oh crap it was already 7;30 p.m.

"Well Feliciano it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now…After all it is a school night."

He looked at me, his brown eyes growing a bit sad.

"~Ve but Eloise I still want to be with you."

"Well how about we exchange phone numbers and meet up every now and then?"

"~Ve that sounds wonderful!"

As I got into my room, I quickly close my door, and I checked my cell phone:

**2 missed messages, November 1, 6:30 p.m.**

I flipped open my cell and hitched my breath as I read the first one.

**From: Jake**

**Subject: What happened today?**

**Eloise did you mean what you told me? Was it all a prank? Why did you leave crying? **

**Please answer me.**

I got a pillow from my bed and threw it across the room.

_Did he really think I would joke about this?! I knew Jake wasn't one of the brightest people ever, but come on!"_

Before something got broken, I decided to read the other missed message.

**From: Feliciano**

**Subject: Saturday**

**Hey Elois I want you to meet my two best friends! So I invited them to a karaoke night! I was wondering if you wanted to come and If you want to you can invite your friends too!**

**-Feliciano (= ワ****=)9**

I thought for a bit, wondering who I should respond first, and smiled.

**To: Feliciano**

**Subject: Saturday**

**Hey Feli and sure I think I can go :)**

**What time do you want to meet?**

**-Eloise** **(◡‿◡✿) **

**_xHeavensRequiem__xHeavensRequiem__xHeavensRequiem_**

_As long as you're okay with it, I really don't mind. _

_I, a liar, sang a love song with words contrary to my thoughts._

_****__xHeavensRequiem__xHeavensRequiem__xHeavensRequiem_

This is the prologue of a fanfic I'm going to write :)

The song used here is called "Amu no Jaku", but translated it has to versions of the same tittle:A natural born coward or "Heavens Requiem"Hence the tittle

If you haven't listened to it look it up in YouTube! It's so beautiful!This is dedicated to our beta, who is, like, totally epic x3

-Akira =w=

P.S: This wasn't edited so feel free to correct our grammar

P.P.S: I like writing P.S xD


End file.
